Le Centième Jour
by tiphaine beckett
Summary: Cent jours se sont écoulés... [OS] [Songfic]


_**Titre **: _Le centième jour

_**Rating** : _K

_**Résumé** : _Cent jours se sont écoulés...Songfic

_**Disclaimer **: _On a récemment découvert que j'était la directrice de la MGM...Sisi, je vous jure!!! Quoi?!? Qui a dit que ce n'était pas vrai?!? mdr

_**Note** : _Si vous pouvez lire cette fic en écoutant 3 Doors Down à fond en boucle, sans vous mettre à déprimer rien qu'en écoutant les paroles (je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que ma fic va vous déprimer), donnez moi votre truc lol

_**Note 2**: _J'ai écrit cette fic avec l'idée d'un Sheyla, cependant aucun nom n'est cité, juste « il » et « elle » donc vous pouvez l'appliquer à n'importe quel ship

_**Dédicace** : _Pour ma branche, elle sait pourquoi, enfin j'espère!

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

Cent jours! Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire! Cent jours qu'elle n'était plus là, qu'elle était partie, qu'elle les avait abandonnés, qu'elle l'avait abandonné, lui! Cent jours qui lui avait échappé, tentant de garder, jour après jour, semaine après semaine, le souvenir de son visage, le souvenir de sa voix, le souvenir de son sourire. Souvenirs qui s'échappaient, pris par l'action inéluctable du temps. Souvenirs qu'il tentait de conserver à tout prix! Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier, pas elle, non, c'était impossible, inconcevable même. Cent jours! Ca lui paraissait déjà une éternité! C'était une éternité! Tout le monde semblait l'avoir oubliée! Tout le monde avait tourné la page! Tout le monde, sauf lui! Il faisait semblant, comme eux, semblant d'aller bien, semblant de ne plus y penser! Cent jours qu'il s'éloignait d'eux, qu'il s'éloignait de lui-même! Cent jours! 

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

Comment pourrait-il jamais l'oublier? Ne plus penser à elle lui semblait...impossible! Quoiqu'il fasse, elle était là! Où qu'il soit, il sentait sa présence à ses côtés! Son fantôme le hantait! Il avait besoin de la sentir près de lui! De savoir qu'elle était là! Qu'elle serait toujours là! Il pensait à elle, tout le temps, et quand il n'y pensait pas, il se maudissait! Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'elle? Combien de fois il la voyait, là, devant lui? Et à chaque fois, c'était la même chose! Il s'approchait, et plus il s'approchait, plus elle s'éloignait, elle était un but qu'il n'arrivait jamais à atteindre. Et quand bien même il n'avais qu'à tendre le bras pour la toucher, elle finissait toujours par disparaître avant qu'il n'y arrive.

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go_

Pourquoi l'avait-elle abandonné? Pourquoi était-elle partie? Elle pensait que sa vie valait moins que celle de ses amis! Et tout le monde pensait que sa vie, à lui, était inestimable! Il avait eu envie de leur hurler, à tous, que c'était faux! Leur hurler que personne n'était irremplaçable, et surtout pas lui! Mais il continuait à se taire! Il continuait à vivre...ou survivre, tout dépendait des points de vue! Il espérait qu'un jour, le vide qui s'était installé en lui disparaîtrait! Qu'à nouveau il pourrait ressentir la joie, le bonheur qu'elle avait instillé en lui, que tout ça n'était pas définitivement perdu. Il le devait pour lui...et pour elle! 

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me_

Encore une fois, il avait ce rêve, son rêve. Mais il avait réussi cette fois! Il l'avait touchée! Il l'avait pris dans ses bras, et l'avait serré, serré le plus fort qu'il pouvait, et lui avait demandé pourquoi, simplement pourquoi. Bien sur, elle n'avait pas répondu. Jamais elle ne prononcait un mot! Il se demandait s'il avait déjà oublié le son de sa voix! Et là, elle lui avait dit quelques mots... Quelques phrases... Il n'avait pas eu besoin de plus!

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love_

Il n'avait jamais cru en la vie après la mort! Même après avoir appris ce qu'étais l'Ascension! Pour lui, après la mort c'était le néant, l'oubli. Mais depuis elle, il savait qu'il avait tort! Elle continuerait à vivre! Elle vivrait à travers lui! Elle vivrait là où elle avait toujours vécu! Elle vivrait dans son coeur! Quoiqu'il se passe, elle resterait vivante pour un membre de cette expédition!

Voila, c'est fini! Vous avez aimé? Vous avez détesté? Le petit bouton violet vous permet de donner votre avis! Allez-y, tous les avis sont acceptés, quelqu'ils soient!


End file.
